1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable communication apparatuses including cellular phones, PDAs (personal digital assistants), HHPs (hand held phones), and digital communication apparatuses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable digital communication apparatus having an improved grip so that its body housing can be held conveniently in a photographing mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable communication apparatus” refers to an electronic apparatus which a user can carry with him to perform wireless communication with a desired partner. In consideration of portability, designs of such portable communication apparatuses follow the trend toward compactness, slimness, and lightness, but also toward multimedia availability, and, therefore, have a wider variety of functions and capabilities. In particular, future portable communication apparatuses are expected to incorporate greater multi-functionality and multi-purpose utilization, as well as even greater compactness and lightness, but also will be modified to be suitable for various multimedia environments or Internet environments. Additionally, such portable communication apparatuses are now commonly used by all kinds of people, including men and women, and the young and the old, throughout the world, and are recognized by some people as a nearly indispensable commodity, which must be always carried.
Conventional portable communication apparatuses may be classified into various types of apparatuses according to their appearance, such as bar-type portable communication apparatuses, flip-type portable communication apparatuses, and folder-type portable communication apparatuses. Portable communication apparatuses may also be classified into a neck wearable-type communication apparatuses and wrist wearable-type communication apparatuses according to the position at or the way in which a user puts on the communication apparatus. Additionally, portable communication apparatuses may be classified into rotation-type communication apparatuses and sliding-type communication apparatuses according to the way the communication apparatus opens and closes. These variously classified portable communication apparatuses can be easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Meanwhile, conventional portable communication apparatuses now tend to have the capability of transmitting data at a high speed in addition to the basic function of performing voice communication. In other words, according to the increased demand by consumers, portable communication apparatuses now tend to provide service using wireless communication technology capable of transmitting data at a high speed.
Conventional portable communication apparatuses are equipped with a speaker device, a display device, a microphone device, keys, a communication antenna device, and a battery.
According to current trends, portable communication apparatuses are equipped with a camera lens to transmit video signals. Particularly, portable communication apparatuses are generally equipped with a camera lens to take pictures of a desired object or to perform video communication.
When conventional portable digital communication apparatuses equipped with a camera lens are used in a photographing mode, the camera lens is focused on the object and pictures are taken while watching the display device. This makes the grip unstable. If the body housing is made longer for an improved grip, the apparatuses cannot be made in a compact size. If the body housing is made short for a compact size, the grip stability deteriorates. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable digital communication apparatus capable of making the body housing in a compact size, while improving the grip in a photographing mode at the same time.